


Time changes

by The_BookDragon



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Fix-It, Multi, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Chizuru was determined that things would not be the same this time around.





	Time changes

“Why won’t they leave us alone!?”

“I don’t know, I’m not a ronin!”

Two figures were running away from ronin after their swords. Skidding to a stop the feminine looking boy looked for a place to hide. Darting down the alley and behind some boards to hide.

The ronin were coming closer. Holding each other hand, the taller one grasped his sword.

A scream ripped through the air. Cries of panic and pain followed by a high pitched giggle cause the two to stiffen.

The gruesome sight of a ronin stabbed through the gut made the smaller one gasp.

There was a monster with red eyes and white hair giggling.

In a flash, the two boys had their swords out and moved. The monster lost it’s head. Two more of them looked up from their grisly work.

They were dispatched. The smaller boy grimaced.

“I know you don’t like it Chi-chan, but I’d rather it be them then you.”

“It doesn’t make me feel any better, Ren-chan.”

“I know and that’s what makes you the Chi-chan I know.”

“Well Hajime-kun, what have we here?”

In the blink of an eye, swords drawn, turning towards the newcomers. One was brown haired with green eyes and the other was purple haired with blue eyes. They wore the same uniforms as the monsters.

A katana was pressed to the neck of the smaller boy.

“Try to run and I will kill you.”

The boys looked at each other and thought the same thing,” Why does this always happen?”

 


End file.
